puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Muppets101
Please post new messages on the top of this page instead of using the leave messages or + buttons, where I can't see them as fast. Thanks! what to do with article about Facebook Delete the article about Facebook or just clean it up? --EarthFurst 03:22, November 19, 2010 (UTC) can clean up your talk page by moving old threads Hope you are ok. Your latest puppetwikia edit was done more than a year ago (2008 July). If you want, old threads on your Talk page can be moved to an archive page. (example: some threads moved from http://en.wikifur.com/wiki/User_talk:EarthFurst to http://en.wikifur.com/wiki/User_talk:EarthFurst/Archive_1 ) --EarthFurst 18:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Yo. Remember me? Just wanted to stop by and ask how things have gone for you. I see the wiki has over 4,000 pages, nice work there! '- ''cchristian Fear Wikia!' -TALK- Re: Welcome Thanks, Phillip :) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Talk) 01:46, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Official Friends Heya, Muppets. Haven't seen you in a while. Anyway, one our admins at SWGames noticed the official friends list disappeared on the main page. Out of curiosity, what happened to it? It's not that it's of any particular importance. As I said, we're just a bit curious. Anyway, I gotta run. Cheers! :D [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My Talk']] 17:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) *Ah, I see. Thanks a bunch. :D [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My Talk']] 20:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) 1976 Hi, Phillip! Thanks for the welcome. Quick question for you. I was going to write an entry for 1976, about the Muppet Show premiering, but I was informed that a similar page had already been deleted. Why was this? It seems like that would be a fairly significant moment in puppet history. Let me know what your ideas are for creating a good 1976 page that won't get deleted. Thanks, and see you around the wiki! -- TomH 18:14, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi Tom, feel free to create one. The dates and years got deleted because they all used to be stubs. Thanks for helping! -- Phillip (talk) 19:07, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Phillip, I hope I am talking to the correct person. Perhaps you can redirect me if not. A friend directed me to the puppet.wikia page on Snapdragon Puppets, which was the puppet company of my best friend Roger Mara. We worked on a number of live shows together (I'm a designer and artist), as well as various video puppet projects. Roger passed away this year, something his friends and family are struggling to deal with. I was very pleased to see his entry on the puppet wikia, and I am curious as to who added it. I wanted to say thank you. I did make a correction and I added in an article I wrote about his work for the Puppetry Journal, which hopefully supports the purpose of the website. Let me know if you can. I would like to make sure that person knows I appreciate their effort. -Elizabeth Luce New pages Hi, Phillip! I'm helping out with deleting some of the short pages, but it's a little disheartening to see you adding more one-line pages. You don't need a separate article for every bit of puppet-building material. I'm not sure that you understand what I was trying to tell you about these short pages. You're welcome to do anything you want with this wiki, but if you keep adding more short pages, then I'm not going to bother helping you delete them. Let me know how you're feeling about it; I'm willing to do whatever you think is best for the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 19:06, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Hey Danny!, I deleted those building pages after thinking about. Thank you so much for helping me! -- Phillip (talk) 19:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, good. If you've got a list of puppet-building materials, then the best thing for you to do is create one page that lists all of those materials. One page that lists ten items is useful; ten pages that have one item each is just clutter. -- Danny (talk) 20:21, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Antron Fleece Hi i am after a source in the uk for aantron fleece can anyone help andreasjackson@hotmail.co.uk Sesame Street Episodes There are Sesame Street episodes still here in Puppet Wikia. They have them in Muppet Wikia. 70.107.120.16 19:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Correct, but, these are going to be deleted soon. Phillip (talk) 19:13, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks!!! 70.107.120.16 19:22, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Talk page test Testing 123 Puppet Wikia Bot 17:26, 2 July 2007 (UTC) : yay, it worked Phillip (talk) 17:27, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Templates Hey Phillip--I really like that AZ template... quite helpful. You're doing a great job keeping this site looking good and making it easy to use. Is there a list anywhere of all the templates available? I've found a few, but I know I'm missing many more. DearMyrah 21:34, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm... I just noticed that the Add Comment tab puts the note at the bottom, but you asked for messages to be placed on the top. OK. Here it is. :-) DearMyrah 21:36, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Official Friends of Puppet Wikia Hey, this is a great wiki you have here. I was wondering where I could find the "Official Friends of Puppet Wikia" request page? I am hoping that Puppets and SWGames could be friends, much like you are also friends with Star Wars Merchandise. Thank you very much, and I'll see you on the IRC again, sometime! Oh, and sorry about my signature, I haven't gotten around to fixing it yet. [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My Talk']] 21:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) *There we are, I have now fixed it. [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My Talk']] 21:48, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Random quote In responce to your e-mail yesterday, I've created a template at Template:Randomquote where you can insert your quotes. Just replace the example with the real thing and follow the syntax. -- 17:45, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Moretv footer Hi Phillip: I'm working on a project right now to help link wikis together, and encourage readers to see Wikia as one big project, rather than a bunch of separate wikis. The Gaming wikis have been doing this recently, and it's been very successful, so I'd like the Entertainment wikis to try it out. The idea is to have a box at the bottom of the main page that links to other TV-related wikis, like this: Would it be okay if I posted this on the bottom of the Puppet Wikia main page? You could also edit it to fit better here, if you want. -- Danny (talk) 12:18, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Hey, haven't seen you in a while. I was just browsing some wikis and noticed that the Puppet Wikia is a part of the Wikia Spotlight. I just thought I'd stop by and say congrats. I haven't been on the Puppet Wikia in quite a while, it's really improved since my last visit. Well, again, congratulations, and see ya soon. :D [[User:Supergeeky1|'supergeeky1']] [[User_talk:Supergeeky1|'My Talk']] 14:22, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Hey there! Thanks for the welcome. I don't know much about puppets, but I sure do find it fun watching 'em. Far more interesting than regular talk shows. ;-) --GreenReaper(talk) 18:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Main page redesign I left a message on Talk:Puppet Wikia. Tcrow777 Talk | Teklogs 04:53, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Community promotion Got your message in IRC. I wrote a bit on this topic previously. There's stuff here as well. You need a bit of traffic before anything else will work. The most obvious thing I noticed specifically about this site is that you tell people on the front page to "join the community", but you don't tell them ''how, or why. Perhaps that text could include a link to a page explaining what people can do here. Even the FAQ includes more editing stuff rather than anything about what you're trying to do here. Just being interested in the topic is not enough to get people motivated - you need to give them a goal. Most people won't do anything without a bit of direction. See WikiFur's about page and some of the other pages in our policies and guidelines. It rarely hurts to look at other wikis for guidance, although be aware that you may have to do things slightly differently depending on your audience and style. --GreenReaper(talk) 08:01, 20 November 2007 (UTC) FAQs Hi, nice work on the FAQs! They are really clear, direct, and helpful. Just what's needed. Talk to you soon -- sannse (talk) 09:23, 22 November 2007 (UTC) user.gif Here is the code you wanted to hide the http://puppet.wikia.com/skins/monobook/user.gif icon when logged out. I haven't tested it though so I don't know if it works. The following should be placed in MediaWiki:Monobook.css: li#pt-anonuserpage {background:none;} li#pt-login {background:none;} --Leon (talk) 19:49, 2 February 2007 (UTC) user.gif (again) Here is the code to change the user.gif: /* the icon in front of the user name, single quotes in bg url to hide it from iemac */ li#pt-userpage, li#pt-anonuserpage, li#pt-login { background: url(INSERT URL OF IMAGE HERE) top left no-repeat; padding-left: 20px; text-transform: none; } Put it into MediaWiki:Monobook.css. --Leon2323 19:45, 23 February 2007 (UTC) your request Hi, about you template help request in Template help, me and Dantman have finally finish the coding according to what we understand where your requirements, as the page as it is at level code its a little bit to clog and the information its a little bit confusing about the hiding fields i dont know if you wanted to hide all the character information when the hideb was full please tell us as what we did is follow the code that it was already there, also if you are going to add a lot of info explaining how to use the template and resources etc use Documenting a template its more clean and less server stress, also your source info is not easy to understand as it says a lot of subst but no linking reference. Hope this helps --Cizagna (Talk) 14:35, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Best in Firefox notice The titlefloat you added overlaps with the dismiss link of the sitenotice. Wikia is actually designed to work well in all major browsers, so I would recommend not using that text since it could put off potential users who are using IE and other browsers even though they can view the site normally. Angela talk 00:53, 25 February 2007 (UTC) how does this look? - Phillip chat 00:57, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Read it again taken off - Phillip chat 00:58, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I think that's the best option. Angela talk 01:31, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::I agree - Phillip chat 01:45, 25 February 2007 (UTC) USERNAME JS code Could you enter the following into MediaWiki:Monobook.js: // inserts user name into addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); function UserNameReplace() { for(var i=0; UserName = document.getElementsByTagName("span")i; i++) { if ((document.getElementById('pt-userpage'))&&(UserName.getAttribute('id') "insertusername")) { var ViewerName = document.getElementById('pt-userpage').firstChild.innerHTML; UserName.innerHTML = ViewerName; } } } and see if this makes a difference. --Leontalkchat 23:24, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Combo boxes starwars:Wookieepedia:Technical_notes#Combo_boxes - 08:54, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Meta pages and more I've added a couple of meta pages, I hope they help. :) You might also want to change MediaWiki:Recentchangestext as there's an unneccessary comma after the exclamation mark (Welcome to the Recent Changes Page!, On this page you...). ;) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 00:26, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :One item off from your to-do list. ;D --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 11:22, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::No problem at all! Thankfully I remembered to come here, as shared newtalk is off and you now have to check each wiki individually for new messages...I hope the techs can fix that. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 15:00, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Social tools Hi, John asked me to turn on the social tools here (gifts, friends, etc.). I haven't got the settings quite right, so need to try again tomorrow when I get some more advice, but they should be on soon! Talk to you later -- sannse (talk) 22:46, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Please, the correct date and other notes According to Disney Channel, Bunnytown premiered in the UK on November 3rd, 2007, NOT the 7th. The American premiere was a week later (November 10). Also, I'm trying to use the block quote as an outro to a statement of what Mr. David Rudman. I don't want to see an edit war here. I'm just trying to do the best of my work and not see it being sabotaged! Mouseinphilly 7:01 AM US EST Dec 27 2007 :Cool, me too. Though I have watched every episode of the show and do know a good sum about it. But it looks like my original source for the date was incorrect. So thanks for correcting it! -- Phillip (talk) 16:24, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Whats up? Why the page deletes??? Is it because of lack of a Category entry??? unsigned comment by Lostngone Hello, I moved the pages removing the : so Snitch: is now located at Snitch. -- Phillip (talk) 04:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) change filename ? Frazzletones article currently uses an image with a long filename (152 characters long + .jpg). Hoping you can move that file so it has a shorter filename. --EarthFurst 08:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Would there be any way to get a high resolution picture of the Fraggle Rock map that you posted? I'd love to hang it in my baby's nursery! Thank you!